


Reunited At Last

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [42]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid is reunited with his long lost brother Jed. This is story #42 in my "Moments" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited At Last

Jimmy, Buck, and I had just left Tompkins, when I spotted a man in a soldier’s uniform. I couldn’t believe what my eyes was telling me. Could the man I was looking at really be by older brother Jed?

“Hey Mister?” 

I called out to the man, walking toward him, with a curious Jimmy and Buck at my back. 

The soldier turned and looked at me as I approached him, a wary expression on his face. I couldn’t say I blamed him for not recognizing me after all this time apart, but it still stung a little. 

“Is your name Jed?” 

“We met?”

“I reckon we might have.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t recall.” 

“You recall cursing a plow mule named Jeremiah who used to wallow in the creek when the heat came up?” 

I watched recognition flood over my brother’s face. “Kid?” 

I grinned and offered Jed my hand. Jed grabbed it and pulled me into a bear hug. 

“It’s nice to see you finally put some meat on your skinny bones!” Jed exclaimed, breaking the hug and grinning at me. 

“I finally found some honest work.” I told him. “ I work for the Pony Express. Pay’s good and the food’s even better.” 

Jed swung his arm around my shoulder and boisterously introduced me to his fellow soldiers. In turn, I introduced him to Jimmy and Buck, who stepped forward to greet him. I know I was grinning like a mad fool, but I didn’t care. 

Despite our differences in ages, Jed and I had always been close. The years apart not knowing whether he was alive or dead had been hard ones for me. Now my brother and I were together again, and there would be hell to pay for anyone you tried to separate us again.


End file.
